Sólo mia
by Elizabeth Kimishima
Summary: WeskerxJillxChris
1. Chapter 1

El hombre rubio caminaba a lo largo de las instalaciones, como siempre, seguro de sí mismo, casi demasiado, dejando ondear su capa negra y relucir sus gafas de sol que lo hacían más majestuoso.

Entró en una habitación, oscura, sin nada decorativo…Excepto máquinas muy complejas y al final de la sala… Al lado de una gran incubadora, casi como de cristal, estaba ella. Frágil, blanca, bonita. Se hallaba en una cama incolora, tan suave como su pálida piel, que contrastaba con su hermoso cabello rubio que estaba recogido en una coleta y dejaba ver con mayor claridad su precioso rostro. Sus párpados revoloteaban, y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos dejaban escapar una pequeña gotita de saliva, que los humedecían, haciéndolos más atractivos aún.

-Mmmm….-susurró el hombre, deleitándose con el nuevo ser que se hallaba ante él.

Clavó sus uñas en la cintura de ella, para ver su reacción, como si se tratase de un simple insecto que no valía la pena hacer sufrir.

La chica comenzó a convulsionarse de dolor, y a gemir.

-Duele…Duele…Me..Duele mucho…Mmfmf..- conseguía decir entre jadeos de dolor, mientras sus ojos claros se abrían y cerraban.

Esbozó una sonrisa, disminuyó la presión, y la soltó, dejándola sufrir. Cuando se recuperó, le hizo alzar la mirada, y le preguntó:

-Cariño…¿Me recuerdas…?

Ella gimió, e intentó liberarse, pero las garras de él se ceñían sobre su frágil cuerpo.

-¿No me recuerdas…?-repitió-Oh…Mi querida Jill, que mal está eso…-acarició sus labios entreabiertos con los suyos propios.- Debes recordar a tu querido capitán…-y mordió, casi con fuerza, el labio inferior de ella, mientras una pequeña gota color carmín descendía desde la boca de Jill, hasta manchar el fino camisón blanco que llevaba.

Jill se separó, temblando con fuerza, tocándose el labio ensangrentado con la yema de sus frágiles dedos, sin decir nada.

Wesker vió que se dignaba a decir algo, pero no podía. Se veía lamentable, pero a la vez hermosísima. Vio también como sus ojos se llenaban ligeramente de lágrimas, y estremecerse como si fuera una niña pequeña, perdida en algún sitio desconocido, sin protección de nadie, sola.

Jadeó muy suavemente, y dijo:

-…..¿C-Chris….?...

Los ojos de Wesker se volvieron rojos, como cuando se alimenta el ardiente fuego con leña. Se dilataron, y no pudo controlar su ira. Con una sola mano la echó con fuerza, y ella salió despedida, chocando contra la gélida pared.

-AHH¡-ella gritó, y cayó al suelo, casi sollozando, abrazándose a sí misma.

Wesker, cerró los ojos, y se acercó, impasible hacia ella. La levantó, está vez con delicadeza, y le pidió.

- Jill… Te daré un premio si recuerdas…si no, me enfadaré otra vez…-su voz estaba ligeramente dulcificada, pero se podía apreciar aquel pequeño matiz perverso, que la hizo volver a estremecer. Si al menos no estuviera tan frágil…

Bajó la mano, metiéndola debajo del camisón, acariciando sus muslos.

- Eres mía…Sólo mía…Sabes que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo…¿Verdad..?- sus labios tocaban la oreja de ella.

Jill pronunció dos palabras, casi en un suave susurro.

-Albert…Wesker…-tembló involuntariamente, temiendo lo que podría hacerle a su pequeño y delicadísimo cuerpo si volvía a fallar.

-Mmmmm…eso está mucho mejor…- la besó apasionadamente en los labios, sintiendo el suave perfume de ella, que inundaba los sentidos.

Probó a ver si ella sentía algo de placer, y metió su mano debajo del camisón, esta vez yendo más lejos, acariciando la zona más sensible de su cuerpo.

En efecto, sí.

Jill comenzó a retorcerse, gimiendo, pero no llegó a gritar.

Wesker acarició uno de sus muslos, y la volvió a besar en los cálidos labios, que lo acogían con calidez, sin llegar a rechazarlo.

La echó lejos de sí, al terminar de besarla, y Jill cayó sobre la cama, jadeante.

-¿Sabes..? Está bien saber que tengo a alguien con quien jugar…-se relamió los labios, burlón.-Pero quizás más tarde, ahora tengo cosas que hacer, mi querido juguetito.

Los ojos de Jill, levemente llorosos, se alzaron hacia él, casi suplicantes.

-Oh, querida, no te preocupes, volveré a hacerte compañía…-pasó su mano por el cuerpo curvilíneo de la chica, que tembló un poco, y cerró los ojos, encogiéndose.

-Que duermas bien, querida…-Wesker se retiró, dejándola en la oscuridad, cerrando la puerta de la habitación, que tenía cierto parecido a una celda, pero mucho más cómoda.

Sola.

Perdida entre tinieblas…Sin recordar…Quién era, porqué estaba allí, que hacía en ese lugar, porque estaba sufriendo sin haber hecho nada malo…

Y…

El pronunciar aquel nombre que hacía que su ser se estremeciera entero, como una sacudida eléctrica, y provocaba al mismo tiempo que Wesker enloqueciera de rabia por momentos.

Ella dejó que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos azules, humedeciendo sus largas pestañas. Esbozó una triste sonrisa, y lo pronunció en un suave susurro, que se lo llevó el viento al decir, únicamente para volver a escucharlo:

-…..C-Chris…

Notó que se convulsionaba, y un sentimiento muy agradable se extendía por todo su ser.

¿Quién sería aquel al que su cuerpo parecía añorar tanto? Quién sabe…Y sintió una oleada de alivio, sin saber porque.

Cerró los ojos, y todo se volvió oscuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Sólo dos palabras.

Dos simples y dolorosas palabras.

"Jill Valentine"

Esa era la inscripción de la lápida la cual yacía vacía la tumba de la compañera eterna que siempre había tenido.

Todos los demás se habían marchado. Ya sólo quedamos tú y yo. Me arrodillo, y coloco frente tu lecho un ramo de preciosas flores que adorabas. Tú siempre habías amado las flores.

-…¿Verdad…Jill….?- mis propias palabras, suenan distantes a mis oídos, a causa de la ensoñación que experimentaba conmigo mismo.

Observé de nuevo las flores. Pronto se marchitarían. Esa belleza tan pura y esos colores tan vívidos que las caracterizaban pronto no existirían. De todas formas, aunque hubiesen seguido viviendo, se marchitarían igualmente.

Igual que ella...

Mi brazo se alzó, y mis dedos se movieron involuntariamente, sobre su nombre.

Primero la J….sonaba suave como la melodía de un piano…luego la I…que complementaba a la letra anterior, prolongándose levemente en mis oídos…L…en un suave susurro lento…L…la misma letra, pero que esta vez portaba un delicado toque elegante, apagado, que acababa en murmullo.

-Jill…-volví a repetir, destrozado. No, ella sigue viva, ella no puede haberse…

Carecí de valor de volver a pensar en la palabra "muerte", aunque ya en mi trabajo, a lo largo de los años, casi me había familiarizado con aquella palabra.

Esto… Nunca pensé que aquella horrible palabra se relacionase de algún modo con ella…No, de ningún modo, a ella no…

Enterré mi rostro entre las manos, y fue una de las pocas veces en mi vida que comencé a llorar.

-¿Jill…?-mis ojos se agrandaron, y me quedé sin aliento. Mis manos temblaron, mi corazón pareció detenerse por un momento, entré como en estado de shock un instante. Pero luego volví a reaccionar.-Jill,Jill…Soy yo Chris…

Nada.

Aquellos ojos, por los cuales ella emanaba valentía, que hacía honor a su nombre, aquellos ojos, los cuales transmitían amor o determinación en el momento apropiado, aquellos ojos… que…Me enamoraron hace diez años y no olvido ni en sueños.

Ahora estaban grises, apagados. Me miraban, como sin vida propia.

Me negaba, no podía creerlo. ¡ERA ELLA¡

Pero tampoco era ella. Yo lo sabía, pero albergaba una esperanza que no permitía pensar otra cosa.

Me acerqué un poco, pero ella me empujó hacia atrás, saltando sobre mí, y haciéndome daño en el pecho al hacerlo.

Ese daño no era nada con el dolor que sufrí por ella, eso estaba más que claro.

Quedé desconcertado, y Sheva, mi compañera, intentaba frenarla como podía, mientras Wesker, aquel hombre desalmado el cual creía por muerto, parecía divertirse enormemente por la situación.

Peleamos, repliqué no sé cuantas cosas a Wesker, ya no recuerdo ni yo, me da igual, la verdad no quiero acordarme del hombre que más me jodió en esta vida.

-Sería justo que peleáramos, dos y dos.-dijo Wesker, moviendo su mano, hacia él y Jill y otra hacia Sheva y yo.-¿Verdad Jill?

Pareció que Jill cabeceó muy levemente, aunque estaba impasible.

Fueron siete minutos. ¿Los siete minutos más largos de mi vida, tal vez? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Sinceramente pasé cosas peores ya.

Hasta que se cansó. Se cansó de nosotros, y se fue, burlándose de Jill y de mí, dejándola a mi lado, jadeante, gritando, sin apenas aliento.

Dirigí mi cabeza hacia ella, y vi con mis propios ojos el sufrimiento y la tristeza que la asolaban.

Dios mío. La amo, la amo. Sus ojos se alzaron, suplicantes ante mí ,sólo un momento ,sólo un instante, y allí, me di cuenta, afirmé dentro de mí…..que la quería, por primera vez lo admitía. La deseaba, la amaba.

Se rasgó las ropas que llevaba, liberando lo que parecía un dispositivo, de un color rojo muy vivo.

Cuando ella alzó la mirada, esta vez era de odio.

Y todo era por culpa de Wesker.

Una oleada de ira se extendió por todo mi ser. Juré que lo mataría. Lo mataría. Lo mataría y no dejaría nada de él sobre la faz de la Tierra y lo haría de una vez por todas, vengándome de todos mis compañeros y gente inocente que murió por su culpa.

Tuvimos una larga lucha Sheva y yo, intentando lastimarla lo menos posible, e intentando cuidarnos nosotros de ella. Era verdaderamente lamentable…

Después de una larga batalla, lo arranqué de su pecho, dejando caer el aparato con fuerza al suelo.

"Maldito Wesker…"- era lo único que pensaba durante todo ese tiempo.

El cuerpo débil y frágil de Jill cayó al suelo, temblando, delante de mí. Fui lo mas rápido que pude a por ella, y …. La tomé entre mis brazos.

Era….No pude describir lo que sentía .

-Oh…Ah…-sus jadeos y sus parpadeos me atontaban, mientras deslizaba disimuladamente mi mano por sus hombros, acariciándola.

-C-Chris…Ah…-cerré los ojos un momento, al escuchar mi nombre dicho por ella. No, no era un sueño, era real, ella me estaba hablando. Los volvía abrir, y me encontré sus ojos grises clavados en mi. –Chris yo …-se dirigió a Sheva, hablaron un momento, y empezó a soltar una retahíla de palabras, pero me encontraba muy aturdido.-…

-Está bien…-solté, aunque no escuché nada de lo que dijo, perdido en su mirada como estaba. Le dediqué una sonrisa, la más tranquilizadora que pude, y noté cómo su cuerpo se relajaba ante eso.

Luego ella me pidió que luchara contra Wesker… si, bueno, luchar contra él, que implicaba volver a separarme de Jill. Me hubiera gustado haberla sacado de allí, a rastras, taparle la boca para que se callara de una vez, irnos los dos a una isla desierta, y no volver a saber más de nada ni nadie. Sólo nosotros dos, y nadie más.

Pero eso sólo era en mi mente, estábamos en la realidad y debía asumir sus consecuencias.


	3. Chapter 3

_Su mano se deslizaba suavemente, y tocó lentamente mi cuello. Se aferró a él, y pasó sus dedos sobre mí. Luego se echó encima, sediento, sediento de algo que deseaba, sediento de algo que añoraba desde hacía tiempo. Mis manos se movieron involuntariamente, sin controlar el fuerte temblor que me poseía. Me dominaba, me controlaba, le pertenecía. Jadeé de dolor, se agarraba a mí y no me soltaba.  
-mmmhhh¡…-mis quejas no eran nada para él. Y empecé a notar mis ojos húmedos. Húmedos por aquel abandono y soledad que me atormentaban, húmedos por el calor que me acosaba.  
-Mmmm…Estás tan tibia hoy…-comentó Wesker –Tibia y excitante…mmm …  
Bajó su mano, y desnudó mi torso, exponiéndome ante él. Era tan mezquino, tan sucio, tan… no le importaban mis sentimientos …Como si alguna vez le importasen…  
Interrumpí mis pensamientos. Seguía descendiendo y me tocó. Me tocó delicadamente por encima, provocando en mi interior una súbita oleada de placer. Volví a jadear, cuando metió la mano dentro de mi ropa, desnudándome, intentándose introducir dentro de mi con sus dedos.  
Consiguió hacerme ceder ante él, y se introdujo dentro, haciendo que me arqueara de repente y sufriera una fuerte convulsión. Gemí con fuerza, atónita, cuando Wesker hacía que me corriera con tanta facilidad, mientras yo entrecerraba los ojos y me abrumaba de tal forma que apenas veía nada, todo era oscuro, todo me parecía extraño, todo… el calor no era el del hombre que yo amaba… y nunca lo sería, aunque su empuje hasta tocarme casi al fondo y sus suaves caricias en mis húmedas paredes me hacían verlo todo confuso.  
No, Wesker estaba jugando conmigo, yo nunca seré….  
Él ascendió los labios, y me besó con fuerza, salvaje y apasionadamente. Quería mi cuerpo, ardía en deseos por él. Pasó su otra mano por mi hombro desnudo, rozándolo con lentitud, dejando escapar leves siseos que me ponían muy nerviosa, y por tanto, mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante eso, y las caricias de Wesker se me hacían más dolorosas de lo normal.  
Siempre pensé que…Chris me salvaría de esto, que podría librarme para siempre, que algún día me salvaría de esta tortura. …Pero el nunca venía…Pero era el compañero ,que él me faltaba en mi vida, que me sacaba de mi hondo y oscuro pozo del cual quedaba en ocasiones atrapada, sin salida.  
Pero esta vez no. Esta vez él no estaba. Su ausencia me dolía. Me desgarraba el interior de mi ser, sumiéndome en honda tristeza. Las lágrimas finalmente brotaron y dejé escapar un alarido triste, agonizante. Wesker me silenció, posando sus dedos en mis húmedos e hinchados labios de tanto besarme. Recorrió sin miedo mi silueta en la oscuridad, y algo me hizo estallar y rebelarme ante él. Mi cuerpo no me lo permitió en un principio, pero mi voluntad fue más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, y me dominé por un momento. Concentré la fuerza en mis brazos y derribé a Wesker lejos de mí, suspirando en mi interior de alivio al hacerlo._

_-Qué…?¡- él pareció muy enfadado…No. No lo pareció. Lo estaba. Y yo lo sabía. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en mí , provocando una súbita sacudida en mi interior, turbándome, pero sosteniendo su mirada sin bajarla, intentando hacer que mis ojos entrevieran la furia que notaba en mi ser._

_Él, se acercó, y me hizo daño. Lo hizo. Pasó sus uñas perfectas y me inundó de nuevo su olor a limpio, a productos químicos que hacían que me entraran ganas de vomitar. Y me arqueé de dolor…_

Desperté gritando, sudorosa y jadeante, gimiendo y revolviéndome en una cama blanca totalmente, horrorizada por la pesadilla que acababa de tener.

-Ahhhg¡…Ah…..¡-mis gritos resonaban y alguien pareció sacudirme suavemente y pedirme silencio.

-Hey…Jill….Jill…¡¿ Qué pasa?¡-preguntó una voz que me relajó por completo, al reconocerlo.

Mis ojos húmedos se volvieron hacia él, tristes y doloridos. Pero justo en ese momento entraron dos chicas vestidas de blanco y entraron para ver qué es lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?...-Miraron a mi acompañante, que estaba con una terrible cara de preocupación.

Entonces fue cuando yo dije, débilmente-Lo…Lo siento…-ellas se acercaron a mí, comprobando mi estado.-Fue…Fue una pesadilla nada más…-miré a mi alrededor y confirmé que estaba en un hospital.

Las enfermeras me miraron con comprensión, y esbozaron una sonrisa dulce. Qué raro, siempre pensé que no eran muy amistosas.

-Recomendaría que se relajase por un momento antes de descansar de nuevo …-lo miraron a él, que asintió.

Parpadeé, comprendiendo, pero todo me parecía raro. Todo excepto él.

-Chris…yo…-empecé, cuando ellas se hubieron ido.

-Sh..No. No digas nada. Sólo…Dime si estás bien.-bajó la cabeza, mirando mis manos pálidas y sin fuerzas que estaban entre las de él, como si quisiera protegerlas.-No….digas nada que no sea eso….-su voz se apagaba a medida que avanzaba y no tuvo valor de mirarme , simplemente respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

Él siempre preocupándose por mi, siempre, siempre lo hacía. Eso me molestaba pero por otro lado me gustaba. Asentí débilmente, dándole a entender que estaba bien y mis ojos seguían fijos en él, reclamando desesperadamente una mirada , sólo… un poco de atención. Pero se negaba a alzarla, únicamente emitió un suspiro aliviado al notar que estaba bien …e insistí para que levantara la vista , mis manos se removieron contra las de él, y llegaron a su vientre, que estaba cubierto por una fina camiseta negra, pero que dejaban ver sus bien definidos abdominales. Chris esta vez me dejó seguir, y continué subiendo mis manos, hasta que le acaricié la mejilla con infinito cariño.

Pareció sorprendido por este gesto, aunque no se volvió a mí.

Yo le supliqué, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Por favor….

Subió la cabeza, y clavó sus ojos azul oscuro en mi.

-Perdóname…

Chris negó, y entreabrió la boca, como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe, dejó caer algo la cabeza, y negó.

-No vuelvas a disculparte…por favor…Me haces daño…-Abrí los ojos, sorprendida, y cerré la boca.

Él comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, y me abrazó con suavidad.

-Perdóname tu a mi….Lo siento, lo siento…Lo siento de verdad…-sus palabras me atravesaban y me conmocionaban, combinando con el hecho de que suspiré de alivio al sentir los brazos fuertes que me rodeaban. Los que añoraba desde hacía mucho tiempo…-Perdona…-volvió a repetir.- Si no he tenido el valor de mirarte a los ojos. Perdona si no pude salvarte aquella noche hace ya dos años. Perdona si no pude llegar antes a sacarte de aquel infierno….Te eché tanto de menos…Te añoré tanto estos años largos…-su voz se apagó momentáneamente. –Perdona si...-me abrazó con fuerza, y pude sentir su calor, y me puse en tensión, esperando oír algo, pero su boca se cerró, y no volvió a pronunciar nada más.

Mis brazos delgados y pálidos lo rodearon, agradecida, y no pude evitar susurrar en su oído.

-Pues si quieres que te perdone…-puse una voz dulce, suavizada.- Abrázame lo más fuerte que puedas…-en unos instantes sentí cómo él ejercía la justa presión y envolvía mi frágil cuerpo contra él. No quería explicaciones, no deseaba más palabras, no me apetecían escuchar más disculpas. No. Lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos, y los vi humedecidos, por un momento, aunque él trató de disimularlo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y ambos nos entendimos al instante. No hubo necesidad de palabras. Pareció costarle, pero me dedicó una suave sonrisa, de la que bebí aturdida, y comprendí que estaba locamente enamorada de él. Al fin lo admití totalmente. Yo amaba a Chris, no sólo como compañero, pero él…Siempre había evitado ese tema por completo, a pesar de que yo lo notaba. Aunque quizás son imaginaciones mías. Quizás él…Nunca me había querido del modo en el cual le quiero yo. No me quiere o no me querrá. Simplemente de amiga, o compañera de trabajo. Nada más…

Chris se percató de mi triste mirada ausente, y preguntó, preocupado.

-¿Pasa…algo?...¿Es…la pesadilla que tuviste antes?¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Chris frunció el ceño de preocupación al ver la cara que puse, y temblé en sus brazos, de arriba abajo.

-Prefiero…yo...-dejé caer la cabeza, exhausta y harta de todo.- No. No se lo que prefiero…

Él me miró, comprensivo, y esbozó otra sonrisa.

-Hey, tranquila, yo estoy aquí a tu lado…Si quieres algo, dímelo. Nada más.

Agradecí sus palabras, y consiguió que mis labios dibujaran una leve sonrisa. Eso pareció aturdirle a él también y mirarme fijamente, dejándolo serio y se fijó atentamente en mis labios.

Se quedó tan absorto en ellos, que cuando volvió en sí, advirtió que yo lo observaba y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, ruborizado.

-Chris…

Él mirada tímidamente por la ventana, el atardecer que yo no podía ver.

-Mírame.

Chris pareció vacilar y vi como hacía grandes esfuerzos por hacerlo.

-No. No puedo, Jill.-contestó, quizás con algo de brusquedad.

La respuesta me bloqueó, y se levantó hacia la puerta.

-Jill…-empezó, y suspiró levemente.-Vuelvo mañana…Cuídate.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin comprender por qué de dejaba sola de repente. Por qué se iba así sin más y me contestaba de esa manera tan seca. Y entonces dije, sin que yo quisiera.

-No me vuelvas a dejar…-no tenía esperanza de que él lo oyera, pero eso tuvo efecto en él y tardó unos minutos en volverse. Sufría. Sufría por algo que yo no entendía.

Y se giró hacia mí, y se volvió a sentar a mi lado. –Lo siento…-se disculpó un poco.-Soy un tonto, no me hagas caso…es que…-resopló.-Jill, debo decirte algo…Pero no ahora. Tus ojos…Me hacen decir todo lo que siento en estos instantes.

Sus bonitas palabras me hicieron sonreír aún más.

-Tranquilo Chris…Puedo esperar…-pero inevitablemente nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Chris jadeó, y sentí que debía liberar algo, porque si no lo decía lo iba a quemar por dentro.

Me tomó delicadamente la cabeza, y sus ojos se fijaron en mí esta vez, y fui yo la que evitaba su mirada en esos momentos, porque me hacía ruborizar.

-¿Qué pasaría si…-comenzó.-lo dijera ahora?...-sus ojos recorrieron todo mi rostro, y fijándose especialmente en mis labios, que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y entonces pude advertirlo. Él miraba mis labios con deseo. Y siguió.- ¿Y Si…Yo dejara de escapar de lo inevitable?

Me estremecí.-Chris… ¿Qué pretendes decirme?...-aunque lo sabía muy bien, podría fallar en mis predicciones.

Chris se reclinó un poco más en mi.

-Chris dímelo…-y utilicé la misma frase que tuvo efecto en él, cuando me rescató de aquel infierno y yo le pedí que detuviera a Wesker.-¿ O acaso no confías en tu compañera?

Él parpadeó, y sus ojos se clavaron en mi. Para sorpresa mía, sonrió.

-Es que estaba debatiéndome si lo decía o lo hacía, pero creo que me inclinaré por lo segundo.

Chris no me dejó tiempo a reaccionar, y se lanzó, deseoso a mis labios entreabiertos, y ligeramente humedecidos. Deslizó sus labios sobre los míos y me hizo estallar en emociones que nunca había sentido hasta ahora.

El contacto tan íntimo que nosotros nunca habíamos compartido pero que ambos deseábamos desde hacía años estaba sucediendo en estos instantes, provocando que cada uno dejara escapar desesperados y ansiosos gemidos y suspiros por más.

Chris se separó de mí, y me dejó completamente exhausta, sin aliento, a la vez que se escuchaba mi corazón acelerado, haciendo que el monitor pitara con mayor frecuencia.

A él le pareció gracioso esto último, y sonrió levemente, acariciándome una mejilla, mirándome con profundo cariño. Aquel cariño que por tanto tiempo me había faltado tanto.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron, queriendo decirle algo…

Pero sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho y no pude sentir ni escuchar nada, de repente, haciéndome sumir en un sueño profundo…

Sólo la voz de mi compañero llamándome sin obtener respuesta alguna…


End file.
